


Are You Scared?

by Miyo_nani



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Nico di Angelo - Freeform, NicoxWill, One-Shot, Will Solace - Freeform, solangelo, solangelo fanfic, solangelo fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyo_nani/pseuds/Miyo_nani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Nico find themselves in a dire situation and Will has some fears he'd like to share. Solangelo. One-shot. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Scared?

**My mom called me during finals week to talk about a new pottery class she started taking.**

**So I said, ‘Mom i gotta go. I gotta study.’ and she said,**

**_‘wait a minute Hallene, A nice boy was asking about you the other day. Possible date?”_  **

**Easy betch. Vag only.**

**Things you said when you were scared. I’m gonna go buy a soda before I write this.**

**Soda acquired. I wanted Sunkist but they were out so I got Coke like some corporate bitch.**

**Anyway, here we go.**

”I never kissed a boy.” Will admitted. Nico had been in a lot of life or death situations and a lot of things that you might consider ‘final thoughts’ had passed through his mind. Not that, Nico ever felt the urge to share theses thoughts, but than again Nico didn’t feel the urge to share a lot of things. 

Will sat on the cold stone floor of the iron cell. They had been in the cell from almost two day now. Cold, tired, and hungry. Nico and Will were taken from the outskirts of the camp while doing boundary checks. 

With no glimpse at the kidnapper or any other hint that might shed light on their situation, Nico and Will woke up on the cold floor of a small five by five foot cell. 

Nico paced the cell for almost five hours until he finally wore himself out. Now, Will was huddled against the iron bars and regarded Nico with an wary expression. Nico cleared his throat, preparing himself for the impending heart to heart pow wow. 

“You’re gay?” Nico asked. Will scuffed. 

“I know that’s a shock to your 1930′s mind set, but in this day in age we aren’t so quick to slap a label on it.” Will snapped in response. Nico held his hands up in defense. 

“I didn’t mean anything by it.” Nico protested. “I mean. Um-I am.... I am also... you know...” Nico trailed off in a mumble of words and avoided eye contact. He felt Will’s gaze drilling into the back of his neck and he wanted to melt through the bars and run away. But it seemed as though these bars were coated in a celestial wax of some kind because all of his powers were null in here.

“Gay? Like, you like guys?” Will finished. Nico felt his face heat up as he gave a curt nod in response. Will hesitated for a moment. 

“Have you ever... kissed a guy?” Will asked quietly. Nico considered not answering but he felt his lips moving without his consent. 

“No.” 

“Are you scared that you never will?” 

“No.”

“I am.” 

I saw the outline of Will’s body from across the cell and the way that his body moved with his breathing. Slowly and hesitantly. 

Nico watched as Will slowly shifted up on his knees and began to crawl toward him. Nico’s breath hitched but he didn’t dare move. Will continued to crawl toward him slowly, and wrap one hand hesitantly around the back of Nico’s neck gently. He felt Will’s fingertips tickle his hair and graze his ear. Will leaned down, leveling his eyes with Nico’s own and together they breathed in sync. Nico felt Will’s other hand wrap around his own gently. 

“You-you’re not doing this just because our situation seems hopeless are you?” Nico asked wanting to break Will’s intense gaze but finding it impossible at the same time. 

“If we weren’t here right now.” Will breathed. “I’d make sure to properly date you first. But now...” Will glanced down as if regarding their situation. “I’m not sure if we will ever get the chance.” Nico didn’t say anything. He knew Will had a point. He leaned forward. Not enough to close the distance but to encourage Will enough to do it himself. 

“I suppose we better jump straight to it then.” Nico mumbled shocked at his own forwardness. Will let out a small breath and leaned forward to capture Nico’s thin lips in a gently kiss. Nico felt Will’s grip on the back of his neck tighten and with their mutual intake of breath he kissed back. 

It was glorious. Nico realized that if he had died without trying this once, he would have regretted it immensely. 

The boys jolted apart as a loud sound echoed through the room. A sound similar to a giant rock being moved. Both boys looked around for the source of the sound and found it when sunlight began flooding into the pitch black cavern from above their cell. 

Will and Nico shielded their eyes from the intense sunlight. 

“Nico? Will?” A feminine voice called down in distress. It was Hazel.  

“We’re here.” Nico croaked and cleared his throat.

“We’re here!” Will shouted. 

* * *

 

“So... we didn’t get kidnapped?” Nico asked. He sat next to Will wrapped in a blanket nursing a cup of nectar between his hands. Annabeth nodded. Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, Reyna, and Hazel had all been searching for Nico and Will for days. 

“You guys went out to check the boundaries and never came back. Like you just disappeared.” Annabeth said. 

“We thought you were taken, or-or... killed.” Hazel whispered the last part. 

“But there were no bodies or signs of a struggle!” Frank finished for her. Hazel shot him an appreciative smile.

“Eventually we ran out of ideas. So on a limb I reviewed some original blueprints for the camp. To see if there were old forest trails you may have gotten lost in. I found out there was an old inactive monster trap outside of the boundaries. We thought maybe you guys had fallen in.” Annabeth explained. 

“So we actually fell through an inactive monster trap?” Will asked trying to create a mental picture. The gang nodded. Nico was lost in thought. Now that they were alive, and nothing seemed hopeless anymore, did Will still want to be with Nico? Or was it really just one final act of desperation? 

“Well...” Will began. Nico felt a small hand wrap around his own and Nico looked up on shock. 

“At least one good thing turned out from all this.” Nico starred at Will and slowly began to smile. He wrapped his hand around his Will’s in return. 

Yes, something good did happen. 

**I was talking to my roommate while trying this. He just got backed from fishing.**

**He told me he caught sixty fish. He was gone for an hour.**

**Bitch, I know you did not catch a fish per minute for an hour straight.**

**Calm the fuck down.**

**~Hal**


End file.
